sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incorporated Nation of Crossroadia
The Incorporated Nation of Crossroadia , commonly know is simply ‘Crossroadia’ is an island nation in the middle of the SDN sea. As the name implies it is a Crossroads between many of the worlds powers and has its foundation in trade and the sea. For the past 200 years it has been a strong power in the world with strong cultural, economic and political influences around the world. The nation began as a colony of several industrial-trading companies that declared independence under the leadership of the enigmatic ‘’Jonathon Andrews’’ and merged to form the world’s first corporate nation. Originally dependent on fishing, agriculture, and trade with other nations, the country blossomed during the Industrial Revolution and quickly came to dominate shipping trade in the SDN Sea. It’s position as a trading power as well as a continuous flow of new ideas and different cultures and races lead to a freethinking and social liberal society. In modern times, as industry has become more powerful, it is said to straddle a fine line between Liberal foundations and ruthless corporate capitalism it is a nation with eye on advancement of science and research as well as highly Liberal social climate that fosters open thinking and new ideas Basic facts Population: 150.1 million (2017 census) GDP: 2,5 trillion (inflation-adjusted) System of government: the INC is a corporate nation governed by a Democratically elected President and managed by a Permanent CEO International organization membership: Unknown Party to international agreements: Unknown Nationalities: mostly various Caucasian and Asian nationalities, Black and Hispanic minorities present Military of the INC: universal draft since 18 years old for all branches of military with 1 year of service. Free to leave after year of service. Government The Nation of Crossroadia has a sort of dual leadership. The role of President is a democratically elected position whose primary purpose is usually diplomatic and acts on behalf of Crossroadia to other nations. The title of Lord CEO, is better known to have the true power of the nation and makes most internal decisions dictating state affairs. The Lord High CEO position, or more commonly know as “His Lordship” sits on a board of seven primary advisors, each in charge of a separate aspect of the nation's finances and governance. While the board members and the President are elected officials, the title of Lord CEO is more permanent. Current Sitting Board members: General Rupert Plumbean, Military Advisor Director Heratio Maglicuty, Internal Security Professor Theodore Throkmorten Science and Education Advisor Ambassador Hugo Wizenheimer Crossroadia Liaison Vice Manager Walter W. Wonker Economic Advisor Captain Fredrick Fandango Naval Advisor Mr. Eustace Banks Department of the Interior Governing Capital For most of the history of Crossroadia, the political capital along with virtually all political buildings and Offices have been centered within the primary city of Bishitropolis. Much of the central area of the city is full of the Neo Gothic Marble buildings that are iconic to Crossrodia politics. Within the past few years however, much of the political councils and comities have been moved to the upper levels of the newly constructed CCCT* (see Crossroads Central Control Tower) with most bureaucratic and staffing facilities remaining in Bishotropolis along with the Presidents Offices. Major Cities ''' History While the island nation of Crossroadia is doted with dozens of small towns, it is the four main cities of Bishotropis, Yaoishima, Obsen and Toric, that form the core of the nations Industry, Government and Culture. The Demography '''Age Structure: 0-14 years: 20%; 14-24 years: 35%; 30-50 years: 30%; 60-80 years: 10%; 80+ years 5% Life Expectancy at birth: total population: 89; female: 94; male: 85 Nationality: Employee; Ethnic Groups: white: 25%, black: 15%, Asian: 30%, Latino: 20% Religions: Government is officially non-committed, however “Pastafarianism” and worship of the Flying Spaghetti Monster are widespread Languages: Official language is Standard English. Small enclaves of various immigrant tongues exist. Japanese: 9%, Russian: 6%, German: 4%, Spanish: 6%, Chinese (various dialects): 7% Literacy Rate: total population: 96% (over the age of 10) (mandated by law.) Geography Land Area 257,725 km2 Geo History'''The island nation of Crossroadia once had an Immense central volcano. Almost 150,000 years ago the central Volcano erupted in an immense, Mt St.Helens style eruption with much of the Southren mountain exploding out and falling into the sea. This has left the island with a large circular caldera where the remains of central core have now cooled as an island within the island. As a result hot springs abound providing heat during the summer and geothermal energy. '''Climate Much of the nation has a temperate climate and is considered to be excellant for the burgeoning tourism industry, though fall is often charichterized by extensive rainstorms from the north. Crossroadia winters however stretch from rainy and stormy to moderate snowstorms several times a year increasing as you move along the central mountain range. The peaks of Crossroadia surrounding the caldera are snowcapped all year round. The southeren coasts of Crossroadia however recieve much more rain and are home to Crossroadia few marshes and wetlands. Industry and Economy of the INC Crossroadia has always had a history of heavy Industry and powerful Banking and financial empires. This has been changing however as the Lord CEO has been moving the economy over to a more sustainable and balanced system. Within the past 20 years, Crossroadia has seen a complete overhaul of its industries. Starting over 15 years ago, the government began an aggressive program to convert the nations automobiles over to full Electric engines. In the course of this, Crossroadia has since developed one of the largest Automotive plants in the world, turning out over a dozen models of fully electric powered vehicles that can be charged from any conventional power socket. In terms of visible symbols of industry, Crossroadia’s Airships are also one of its largest exports. Starting the move toward large luxurious airship’s Crossroadia has remained a center for Airship manufacture and innovation. Currently used in not just passenger service but fright and surveillance as well; the airships have proven themselves resilient and efficient and the main factories in the city of Toric have built several variations for both Civilian and Military needs. . Crossroadia’s other primary Industries revolve largely around it’s massive Financial and Business sector in the capital of Bishitropolis. Another large but less talked about Industry is Crossroadia’s immense Porn Production. Based largely in the city of Yaoishima, the city houses some of the most active Porn studios in the world, producing products to fit virtually every conceivable vice. Other lesser industries include the several smaller mining companies that make up Crossroadis’ Aluminum, Nickel and Uranium industry. Aside from manufactured goods such as Electric Cars and Airships, Crossroadia’s primary Exports are more simple items such as rare woods and timber, Rice, Fish, and Nickle. Energy The natural volcanic elements of the island provide a considerable amount of natural geothermal Energy to the cities around the central mountain ring. A series of highly regulated Fission Reactors provide power to the larger cities. The Crossroads Central Control Tower Perhaps one of the most striking features of Crossroadia is the monolithic new building known simply as the ‘CCCT’. Built as a prototype‘acrology’,a self contained enclosed city, it is a stunning example of Crossroadia’s industrial might. The nearly 800 meter tall Tower houses business, hotels, schools, hospitals, farms, every aspect of modern life, designed with the idea of sustaining itself with minimal need for outside resources. Designed to be a self contained city as well as a symbol of Crossroadian Industry, economic power, and drive toward Science and engineering; the tower has become home to tens of thousands of citizens. Boasting a population of almost 50,000 people and a Office Employee number of almost 100,000, the tower hosts ever conceivable amenity for those living and working in it. From kindergarten schools up to a large sprawling University are housed inside, a total of 5 large hospitals are placed throughout the Tower along with Libraries, movie theatres, bookstores, Churches to the Flying Spaghetti Monster and ‘open air’ parks housed in huge atriums. Two immense FiveStar hotels have opened inside along with dozens of smaller ones. Power for the immense facility is being generated largely by Crossroadia’s newest nuclear facility (built offsite at a safe location). However the Tower is also covered in solar powers along with Wind generators to keep the tower producing as much of its own power as possible. Lower level facilities also store immense Hydroponics bays producing much of the towers food and farmed goods. Lower in the facility, large Recyclaling centers sort out paper, metal and other recyclable goods for re-use Since it’s completion, the primary governing body and members have moved to the uppermost levels of the CCCT where the Lord CEO currently resides along with the current ruling council. Religion While the state endorses no religion and generally discourages organized religions, The Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster enjoys a relatively popular following of Crossroadian nationals. Since the church preaches a primary message of non interferences, it is considered largely benign by the Political ruling class and is one of the few that is given wilder latitude of operation. Other religions are worshiped freely in small enclaves, though often monitored by officials. Of those religions that have made a foothold in Crossroadia, they are often Eastern religions such as Taoisjm, Buddisim, Hinduism and Shintosim Category:Nations Category:Player-Character Nations